Breaking and Entering
by watermellonfuzz
Summary: Aomine breaks into Seiren's gym after practice and the result is pretty great. AoKuro.


**_A friend wanted me to write AoKuro for her, so I did, because AoKuro is great. Crossposted on my tumblr, xjayeh._**

* * *

Their first time wasn't brought on by anything ridiculously romantic or anything like that. It wasn't unromantic, though, Aomine supposed. But then again, what did he know about romance, anyway (a lot, if anyone asks, but in all honesty,_ hardly anything_).

Okay, no, it wasn't romantic at all. Aomine broke into Seiren's gym after practice.

He'd really wanted to see his- his… boyfriend? Was that what Tetsu was? Anyway, he sure as hell wasn't going to wait however-long-he-was-told-to-wait. That wasn't his thing; Aomine took what he wanted when he wanted it. Or, in this case, Tetsu. Because Tetsu was definitely his boyfriend or partner or some word like that.

Back to the point. Breaking into the gym was surprisingly easy, actually, and slipping in unnoticed was even easier. He'd known for a couple years- well, since Teikou- that Kuroko preferred to shower when everyone else already had, due to the incident where an _idiot_ (Midorima) had walked in on Kuroko showering once.

He'd managed to slip by the only other people, that idiot Kagami and Seiren's manager (why she was here this late, he had no idea), who were in the process of leaving, with relative ease (he'd just had to be quiet, really). Navigating the showers fairly easily, he slipped inside in search of his boyfriend-partner-person.

Given that he was nowhere in sight and that there was only one shower going and the smaller boy's clothes were on a bench next to it, he came to the conclusion that, _Alright, he's in the shower. I can work with that._

So, the obvious choice was to strip out of his own clothes and join him.

Which was exactly what he did.

Pulling the flimsy material of the shower curtain aside, he stepped in. His boyfriend-figure turned around quickly, having heard a person step inside, bright blue eyes wide with alarm. His form relaxed, however, noticing that it was just Aomine, but his usually neutral expression was bordering on confused.

"Didn't want to wait," was the only explanation Aomine gave to the unspoken question before his lips crashed into the smaller teen's.

The surprised sound Kuroko made was muffled, and for a second it seemed as though he didn't know whether to kiss back or not. A moment later, however, his arms wrapped around the taller teen's neck as he returned the kiss just as eagerly.

He tugged Kuroko closer, one hand on the teen's hip and the other hand's fingers tangled in Kuroko's hair. He pulled away briefly for air before kissing the column of his neck, resisting the urge to mark the pale skin, to show that Tetsu is _his_ and _only_ his. His teammates would question it, though, and then he'd likely be unhappy, so he wouldn't risk it. _Later_, he promised himself, as he rolled his hips.

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko whispered, biting his lip to repress the moan that threatened to come out.

"Daiki." Aomine lifted his gaze to meet his, noting the blush on the other's cheeks, which wasn't just from the heat of the water, with satisfaction. _I haven't really done anything yet and he's already like this? _Kuroko's brows furrowed, not comprehending. "Call me Daiki," he elaborated, reaching between them to stroke his boyfriend's rapidly hardening cock, earning a shudder and a moan from him.

"Tetsu, if you don't want to do it, you should probably tell me now," Aomine murmured, nipping his ear lightly. Kuroko responded by pulling him down for a kiss and pressing himself close. _Alrighty then. Now that that's settled…_

He pinned Kuroko to the wall of the shower and grabbed the closest bottle- shampoo- and opened the lid. Squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers, he glanced at Kuroko once more for affirmation. He bit his lip and nodded, and he sure as hell wasn't going to hesitate now.

Kuroko squirmed in discomfort when he pushed the first finger in, but after a bit of searching for that bundle of nerves, Aomine had him arching his back and letting out quiet moans (not even vocal during sex, apparently, but that wasn't a problem). He added another finger and began scissoring them in addition to thrusting. He added a third perhaps a little earlier than he should've, judging by the hiss Kuroko let out, but he fixed that easily.

Once satisfied with his work, he pulled away for a moment to slick up his cock. He pulled Kuroko up, who wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck.

"This'll probably hurt a bit," Aomine warned him.

He pushed in slowly, pausing whenever Kuroko's arms tightened around his neck, until he was fully inside him. Kuroko was so _tight,_ and _god_, how did he even _manage_ that? Not that he was complaining or anything. God, no.

Aomine allowed a few moments for Kuroko to adjust. Kuroko pulled him in for another kiss and rolled his hips once more, and Aomine took the hint to begin thrusting shallowly. The kiss was sloppy, but neither of them minded. Kuroko let out quiet noises- soft moans and mewls and he'd be damned if it wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever heard in his life.

When he hit Kuroko's prostate, the smaller boy's back arched and he let out a rather loud moan, stark in contrast to the soft noises he'd been making previously. It only further encouraged him to slam into it harder, determined to make his lover make those sounds again and again.

They were both close, that much was evident in how Aomine's thrusts were getting sloppier and how Kuroko's legs were tightening around his waist. One particularly hard thrust sent Kuroko over the edge, calling out Aomine's name- but not _Aomine-kun_ as usual. No, this time, it was a very distinctive _Daiki!_ and that alone was enough to make him climax.

They were both flushed and panting. Aomine leaned against the smaller boy, head on his pale shoulder. Kuroko's hand found its way to his hair, running it through the short strands. Aomine closed his eyes contentedly, leaning into the touch.

Which was, of course, the time the water decided it would turn cold. They both jolted, but then Kuroko was smiling, and that was enough to make the taller teenager's lips curve upwards into a grin.

As he toweled them both off, he commented, "You know, we should do that more often. I mean, a bed would be nice, too, but showers? Awesome."

He wasn't expecting a response, but he got one anyway.

"…Daiki." His name was spoken hesitantly, as if it were being tested out for use, but it still made him smile. "If I can't move well in practice tomorrow…"

He couldn't help the shiver that ran up his spine.

"…but, in the future…" Aomine tilted his head, watching at Kuroko turned to look at him. "A bed would be nice."

Basically, the moral of the story is that you should always break into your boyfriend's gym after their basketball practice because fantastic things happen when you perform B&Es.


End file.
